Renegade
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: In the world of the living a woman birthed a new life. The parents rejoiced at their son's birth. If only they knew that he was also a great warrior and leader. It was then that Captain of the 1st division, Genryūsai Yamamoto, started his new life as Tsunayoshi Sawada, future Vongola Decimo.
1. Summary

Full Summary:

'I have always heard that you loose your memories when you die and are reborn. If that's true I don't want to be reborn. I want to remember everything. I want to remember it all!'

Where the last thoughts of a man who alot looked up to and respected.

At the same time in the world of the living a woman birthed a new life. The parents rejoiced at their son's birth.

If only they knew that he was also a great warrior and leader.

It was then that Captain of the 1st division, Genryūsai Yamamoto, started his new life as Tsunayoshi Sawada, future Vongola Decimo

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Bleach


	2. 1) Battle Cry

Battle Cry

1

Song by: Imagine Dragons

I don't own Bleach or KHR.

\--(xXx)--

He didn't immediately remember everything.

It wasn't until he was a year old and already starting to walk that he remembered.

Tsunayoshi Sawada remembered his past life in the afterlife as Genryusai Yamamoto.

That day was the last day he wept unconsolably and the first day as Tsunayoshi Sawada that he cried without making a sound.

He missed them. He hoped they where alright.

The three he considered children.

Jushiro.

Retsu.

Shunsui.

His children. He wept because he knew he most likely would never see them again.

After he pushed those thoughts away to the back of his mind like he learned to do to well in the past, he started to focus on getting back up to his strength that he had before, well at least as much as he could do so as a human.

So his first task.

Movement.

Oh he sunk so low.

Turning away from that dispair covered thought, he observed his new parents.

He wasn't to sure he liked what he saw. His monther, Nana Sawada, was a nice woman. Cheerful, kind, sweet. But she was as dense as brick.

Honestly.

His father though. If you got past the useless idiotsy the man admit off in waves, was a man that acted like someone you should be cautious around.

He wasn't sure he could trust either of them. So he didn't.

Sure he loved Nana, she was more of a mother than he had ever had before, but he didn't trust her with his secret and acted as an obedient son in her presence.

He knew in this world, because it had to be another world-he was spiritually aware here and he hadn't even spotted any shinigami or hollows anywhere from his observance, that it wasn't exactly considered normal for a young child,which he was at the moment, to suddenly want to be stronger and succeeds in slowly gaining that strength. So he started to make a different persona. He would act like the weak link, and fool everyone he was around.

He didn't doubt that he could fool them. He hadn't been the head captain just because he was the oldest soul there.

So he got to work.

After he turned 2 and gained full movement of his own limbs—it was so embarrassing—he started focusing on his balance and stances. He had all the knowledge of them in his head he just didn't have the muscle memory anymore. It got annoying more than once having to make a quick excuse as to what he was doing if his lunatic father walked into the room.

When he turned three he had retaught himself 15 of his own thousands of stances. He knew he still had a long way to go but it was a start.

But that wasn't what he had been so happy about. What had the now named Tsunayoshi practically jumping in place rejoicing—that was something else that annoyed him, at times he would switch between his own mature personality and that of a normal toddler—was that on his third birthday he had felt a very familiar heat rush through his veins, through his very heart.

Ryūjin Jakka had somehow crossed over with him and had buried himself deep in his soul. He had smiled so wide at finally having his partner back and being able to feel Ryūjin's flames rush through his body.

So he started working on utilizing the flames, without his sword, outside his body. It was hard at first and taxing on his younger self but he was slowly gaining more and more strength.

That was until his idiot father committed, to Tsuna, the highest form of betrayal.

Iemitsu had come home one evening with a very old man, but not as old looking as the head captain had been before being reborn, and the man's presence set off warning alarms with Tsuna's instincts.

He should have listened to them when he had the chance, because before the man left he had touched Tsuna's head, and everything went black.

When he woke he immediately felt different, sick, and not in a good way. He felt bleary and sluggish, his mind was having a slower time processing the things around him as he sat on his bed. And then he noticed.

Before Ryūjin Jakka had been a constant blazing inferno that always emitted a soft low level hum in the back of his head, and the flames from Ryūjin Jakka constantly flowed through his body, his muscles, his veins, his very blood, warming and comforting him they were apart of him and he was apart of them, but now..now they were just...gone.

He no longer could hear Ryūjin Jakka's warm, slow, comforting baritone voice in his head or feel the inferno that was his sword. The flames that were apart of him and ran through his body were gone and he was left feeling empty and cold. It was ...

Excruciating.

He screamed.

It took forever for him to get comfortable enough without the familiar internal heat he once had, that was gone now gonegonegonegon-, to be able to actually leave his bed.

It felt so wrong.

His hands and feet constantly felt practically numb from the cold but he never lost feeling in them. He no longer put off any body heat whatsoever. He was always cold.

He hated it.

The day after he lost Ryūjin Jakka was also the day that Tsuna's dad became Iemitsu his sperm donor. He hated the man because he just knew that the blonde had something to do with the violent ripping away of Ryūjin Jakka and his flames.

The loss also had a weird affect on his balance, he often found himself somehow tripping on nothing but air-he would have to fix that somehow- and his first response to things had started to be shyness instead of confidence that he had before-also something else that would need to be corrected.

But he wouldn't give up. He would fix these problems and continue on until he was old enough and strong enough to beat the answers out of Iemitsu until the man gave him back Ryūjin Jakka and his flames.

He would get Ryūjin Jakka back even if it killed him.


	3. 2) Jericho

Jericho

2

This chapter is more about Reborn than Tsuna/Genryusai, and that Reborn seems a bit OOC, but I'm purposefully writing him like this, because it's how I see Reborn as actually feeling behind his usually impassive mask made of a confidence that can be mistaken arrogance. I'm not well versed in what occurred before the curse was placed on Reborn and they time when they were all brung together so forgive me if I get/got something wrong. Well I guess that's all... Enjoy! Also check out my newest story that will be out soon, 'Black Sea' it's also a KHR/Bleach crossover but it's centered around Reborn!

\--(xXx)--

Reborn wasn't stupid.

So when he received the unacceptably small-on Iemitsu's part especially considering Iemitsu never shut up about how cute, adorable, clumsy, and ditzy his 'tuna-fish' was- file on Tsunayoshi Sawada he read everything inside it, and took it all with a grain of salt.

He knew the file wouldn't be accurate considering Iemitsu hadn't been home since the boy was about three years old, and although Iemitsu had sent spies just to find out information about his son and wife, and wasn't that just pathetic that he sent spies to do it, Reborn also knew that those spies wouldn't have cared if the information was accurate or not when delivering it to the CEDEF leader.

Plus spies couldn't get much information on a person's mentality and personality on a two day mission, which is constantly what Iemitsu sent them on.

So Reborn boarded the plan to Namimori, Japan with only knowing, for certain, how the boy looked.

Honestly he knew there probably wasn't many people who expected him to take this job, but after he had trained Dino, -and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that Dino was important to him as his student and maybe a little proud- he had gone back to taking missions others would deem impossible and flourish. But that was only how others saw his situation, it had become like a boring, repeating routine to him and honestly it had felt like, to him, that he was going to fall into an inescapable pit of just going through the motions if he didn't do something to change it. And this feeling wasn't just because of missions that never possessed a challenge for him.

It was outside of missions, during his daily life, too.

Sure the Alcrobaleno could pose a challenge, but none of them wanted anything to do with him and, he thinks, he doesn't exactly blame them. Thinking back he can see how his actions towards Skull could have been taken as bullying instead of what he had actually intended them to be.

Skull had been more civilian than any of them and not as deeply emerged into the mafia as the rest of them, so Reborn -not wanting the stuntman to die immediately as soon as they were in a dangerous situation- had started to subtly improve Skull's reflexes and instincts to survive and read people. He called Skull lackey because Skull lacked so much compared to the others Luce had collected.

Viper he had tried to stay further away from -as far as was allowed- because the mist Acrobaleno had more than just a unnerving air around him. Honestly he didn't think the other Acrobaleno noticed that the mist didn't seem to like him at all and would torment his sleep with illusions. The man hated him so he just stayed clear. He wasn't scared of him just unnerved.

He knew it wasn't exactly like him, to avoid a situation like that, but he honestly just didn't care to fix it-either by intimidation or alligence- and build any sort of bridge between them.

Fon hadn't been so bad, but nothing had ever been built between them either. In the early hours of the morning they had sat peacefully quiet together before, and he suspected Fon knew what he was trying to do with Skull, but other than that an occasionally talking to each other about nothing really important, nothing beyond an alliance as allied acquaintances was established.

Lal Mirch, he knew, had been trying to instill a fighting edge into Skull the same as himself, but he had thought she had taken it a little to far when she started to order him around like some servant, more than he ever had. Especially when she brung Colonnello into it, but the boy had been more militaristic about it.

Nothing really formed between them besides a small kind of -barely there- competition between Colonnello and Reborn since both used some of the same killing practices- not many where anywhere near the same but it was still there in some- so he had close to the same allegiance with Colonnello as he did with Fon.

Verde was always too absorbed into trying to experiment on something or them -he remembers always dodging some sort of machine cooked up by Verde, all the Acrobaleno had to at some point- to form anything.

Luce, well she was another matter. He had owed a debt to her. It's why he came in the first place, but once she betrayed them by placing the curse on them she broke whatever debt and friendship they had once had. He rarely wanted to see her and only had to when he tended to his duties as the Sun Acrobaleno.

That was the relationships he had with his fellow guardians- if they could even be called that-so after the curse was placed and he had acted in hurt anger with his words towards Luce, who they had all bonded to at some extent, none of they were too happy to see him when he was around.

So no one was willing to give him an outlet that he could fight with.

So his daily life had become too routine, too common. He gained a liking for having a sadistic humor and mischief. Considering who he had been before it was kind of ironic.

So yes when he had been offered to train another student he accepted, even if it was for a selfish reason.

Honestly he hoped this boy was interesting like his other students had been.

He had a feeling Tsunayoshi would be.


	4. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
